Talk:M.R. Speed Squared
A Team Forsey article? I'm been wondering if we should make a Team Forsey page for the team, as they have been around for a long time, and they have become a recurring face of Robot Wars. CaliforniaKingsnake (talk) 23:26, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Physics The equation is wrong (If you're unsure just look at the units the equations units on the left works out to kgm^2 which is not m/s). Also while I'm on the subject of physics anyway... "creating high amounts of kinetic energy on impact." KE isn't generated on impact, it's already there in the disc. TeamShakey (talk) 21:12, March 28, 2017 (UTC) :Is the equation S = M x R squared, by any chance? Also the bit about kinetic energy be rewritten to state about the kinetic theory, given that its description is more adapt to spinners and the like? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 14:29, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::No you can see the units do not work in your equation. 'S = M x R squared' 'Speed = Mass x Radius x Radius' ' 'm/s = kgmm' m/s and kgmm not being equivalent. I'm afraid I don't follow the second question, a better way of saying it is imparting or transferring kinetic energy. TeamShakey (talk) 17:17, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Given that most of us on the wiki only go by what the show and roboteers say, what you're putting down is going to be quite confusing. I believe that Team Run Amok made a calculator that would cover the buildings of a spinner, but I can't remember all of the values required. The second bit is more of the question - "is kinetic theory a better explanation for the bit you mentioned?". --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:34, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::The units of the name suggest the equation for angular momentum but that still requires a slight fudge. Also this isn't roboteer knowledge here it's not something people use in robot building, it's just the equation that was written on the page does not work. I'm afraid I still don't follow you on kinetic theory (That specific bit of the question.).TeamShakey (talk) 17:37, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the help TeamShakey. I had a chat with Gareth Anstee about the same equation before realising you'd pointed out our error - the reason we made that mistake came from directly quoting Peter Forsey in his application video, and between talking here and to other roboteers, I think the conclusion here is that we shouldn't try to figure out the specific equation behind the name, otherwise it could just turn out to be wrong again. I think/hope we fixed the bit about kinetic energy. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:10, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Everything that Shakey says is correct- the dimensions didn't match, so the equation doesn't work. Apologies, as seemingly the wiki's resident physicist I probably should have picked up on that myself. As for the equation- the rotational energy of a spinning mass is 1/2 times the moment of inertia of the object times the rotational velocity squared, or 'KE = 1/2 I w^2' (imagine that w's an omega). The moment of inertia of a spinning ring is mass times the radius squared, or 'I = M R^2'. So the kinetic energy of the spinning ring is KE = 1/2 M R^2 w^2. So it almost works, it would have to be M.R^2 Speed Squared to fit properly, and even then there's a missing half. Combatwombat555 (talk) 19:33, March 29, 2017 (UTC)